


枯木逢春

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 台電水工隊, 壯漢, 峰迴路轉八點檔大戲, 年齡差, 忠犬受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 昔日，他說：「我不跟小朋友談戀愛。」他回：「小朋友能讓你爽？」後來，他背抵著樹幹，單腳勾上他的腰。他笑：「小朋友體力真好。」○他是沉寂已久的老木，他在他身上長出了新芽。有點隨意自覺無趣攻／忠犬受
Relationships: 鄭萬木／張德春
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

喀咂。  
輕微碰撞的細碎聲響沒入碎裂的枯葉。

他膝蓋一抬，順勢使力，右腳正巧踏上濕滑的樹枝，他頓時腳下一滑，整個人後傾，左腳底板順著階梯梯角向後滑下兩階，他反射性伸手握住扶手，硬生生止住墜勢，男人健壯的身軀跟著從他背後撐住他。

他穩住重心，喘了兩口氣，聽見對方問：「你還好嗎？」

張德春很快鎮定下來。「還可以。」他站直身體，回過頭：「謝謝課長。」

鄭萬木微微點頭，「這裡的階梯一向很滑，你自己注意。」

走在張德春前頭的水工班員李慶泰回頭：「有沒有怎麼樣？」

其他班員紛紛停下腳步，扭頭關心，「阿春小心一點啊，我們要平平安安回去。」

張德春尷尬地說：「沒事沒事，謝謝學長們。」

他不久前考進台電水工隊，今天為了維護東部發電廠的銅門機組，他跟著幾位出身自銅門村的水工班員們爬上四千多階的石梯，巡視壓力鋼管。水工班員們巡檢這條路線多次，都是老江湖，他們大多接近四十歲，步伐卻比他輕快，他年輕體力好，卻也只能走在隊伍後方，剛剛還險些壓住殿後的水工課長。

他繼續抬腳，邁開步伐，一使力往下踏，便感覺到左腳踝隱隱抽疼，他深吸一口氣，放慢腳步，疼痛被慢動作稀釋，他咬了咬牙。

這點痛，他還可以忍耐。

「這邊停。」鄭萬木從他身後叫了一聲，整個隊伍停下腳步。

這裡是銅門機組的第十三墩，巡檢的目的是為了確認壓力鋼管之間的接縫是否鎖緊。這個工作看似容易，卻十分重要，若巡檢不實，等接縫處完全鬆脫，整段壓力鋼管只能拆掉重裝，更加費時費力。

張德春跟著鄭萬木的指示就定位，進行鎖漏。

在第十三墩檢查完畢之後，大家繼續往上爬，巡檢剩下的十二墩，同時用監測尺紀錄是否有地層下陷的跡象。

鄭萬木掐著時間讓大家休息，水工班員們紛紛用棍子敲打草叢，確認沒有百步蛇出沒，才放心坐往陰涼處，吃起乾糧。

張德春看了看四周，選擇坐到鄭萬木身側，男人吃著手裡的飯糰，瞥他一眼，問：「還撐得住嗎？」

張德春咧開嘴角，「課長，小意思。」如果他沒弄傷腳，這四千階梯對他而言，輕而易舉。

鄭萬木「呵」了一聲，沒再說話。

張德春邊吃邊打量周圍風景。幾年前颱風沖斷道路，慕谷慕魚就此封山，只允許台電工程人員或當地居民進入。

這裡的通道險峻，但為了巡檢銅門機組，水工班員們經常需要冒著生命危險繞路而來。這個工作對體能要求極高，所以每位水工隊員的身材都練得相當壯碩。

他又悄悄打量鄭萬木。  
男人吃完飯糰，仰頭灌了一大口水，飲用水與汗水沁濕白色的汗衫，服貼在他精壯的胸膛上，襯出雄偉的起伏。

那絕不是從健身房練出來的身材。  
張德春想到自己剛剛毫無縫隙地貼著男人的身體，他舔了舔下唇，心裡躁得慌，也跟著喝了一大口水。

鄭萬木站起身，神色淡然，「休息好了就出發。」

「是。」張德春咻的一聲站起來，一瞬間左腳踝施力過大，他的眉心微微抽動，「課長，我好了。」

「走了！」鄭萬木向前喝了一聲，水工班員們紛紛起身，「走啦，走啦。」

李慶泰看向張德春，關心地問：「阿春還好嗎？」

張德春趕緊回答：「沒事啦，泰哥走你的。」

水工隊員休假日少，一年到頭在外地工作，與其他班員相處的時間比家人還長，同事比家人更親，再加上他是這隊裡最年輕的班員，其他人都是老大哥，大多對他很照顧。上個月，李慶泰的女兒滿月，還送彌月蛋糕給他。

另一位水工班員王樹一跟著笑道：「阿春不要逞強啊。」

王樹一的兒子剛上國中，他喜歡抓著張德春叨唸自己的兒子多優秀，張德春一向很捧場。幾次下來，王樹一已經把他當自己人看待。

「阿樹哥不要擔心。」張德春笑了笑，「我現在正是一條好漢。」

他的話讓大家笑出聲來，連向來少話的鄭萬木都扯起唇角。

「快走了，不然太陽要下山了。」鄭萬木適時提醒道。

他們這趟巡檢路程遠，腳程再快，來回也要兩日時間，必須在避難小屋中住上一晚。這裡道路難行，夜間更難判斷毒蛇或毒蜂出沒，大家得在太陽下山之前抵達避難小屋。

水工班員們收拾吃剩的垃圾，繼續工作。

「阿樹哥，監測尺顯示偏移2.5公分，與上次的紀錄相同。」張德春大聲報告，他大汗淋漓地抬起頭，從林葉之間望去，此時已不見太陽。

「今天到這邊，我們往小屋移動。」鄭萬木大聲宣布，張德春精神一振，起身時，才感覺到腳踝再度抽痛，他深吸一口氣，鄭萬木正巧回頭看他，張德春莫名心虛，大聲道：「這邊好了，課長可以走了。」

鄭萬木朝他點頭，便轉頭去看其他水工班員。  
張德春鬆了口氣，加入大家的行列，依序爬著階梯前進，鄭萬木殿後。

課長走在他身後，張德春更緊張，他咬牙前進，額上佈滿汗水，試圖維持著同樣的步調走到避難小屋。

避難小屋相當簡陋，僅有一間大通鋪和洗手台。

李慶泰便提議趁著天還亮，到屋後的溪流洗澡。現在的時節熱，在場都是男人，沒有什麼避諱，想梳洗的班員們便結伴過去。

張德春不願其他班員察覺他的腳踝有異，便自願留下來準備食材，架好鐵鍋，準備煮飯。

不久，梳洗回來的水工班員們一身清爽，王樹一見張德春灰頭土臉，提議道：「阿春啊，你也去洗一下。大熱天的，洗一洗比較舒服，晚上睡個好覺，明天出發才有精神工作。」

張德春見大家都回來了，便說：「謝謝阿樹哥，我也去洗吧。」

他進小屋拿了換洗衣物，便順著李慶泰之前指示的方向走去。

溪流並不遠，屋後有一條經由人為走出的輕便小道，張德春走了幾十步便看到那條小溪流，站在溪流裡的男人正好轉身，兩人相互打了照面。

鄭萬木全身赤裸地站在他面前，頭髮微濕，水珠順著他的肌肉紋理流到下腹，濃密的陰毛下垂著沉甸甸的性器，黝黑粗長，柱身隱隱泛著水光。

張德春嚥下唾液，只覺得眼前的男人身材壯碩，秀色可餐，夠他打一星期手槍。

鄭萬木皺起眉，「你把鞋子脫掉。」

張德春回過神來，「不用啦，課長。我隨便擦一擦就好了。」

「脫掉我看。」鄭萬木沉下聲，他的年紀大，當課長多年，自有一股威嚴。

張德春不敢抗命，便脫了鞋襪。  
他的左腳踝已經發紅發腫，鄭萬木沉著臉：「張德春，你明天留在小屋，等我們回程再一起走。」

「課長！」張德春正想抗議，鄭萬木臉色更沉，「你的腳不要了嗎！」

張德春沒見過鄭萬木那麼嚴厲的神色，他頹然地說：「好。」

鄭萬木緩下臉，「你也洗一下，小心一點。」他走過去，單手撐起張德春的半邊身體，讓他的重心偏到右半邊，張德春以不習慣的姿勢脫掉全身衣物，鄭萬木扶著他站在極淺的溪流中，他沾濕毛巾，擦拭自己的身體。

他們靠得極近，他整個人倚在鄭萬木懷中，粗壯的胸肌讓他遐想連篇，性器被蹭得微微抬頭，抵著鄭萬木的大腿側，鄭萬木見狀，笑道：「果然是小朋友，精神充沛。」

張德春萬分尷尬。  
他匆匆擦拭自己後，又在鄭萬木的幫助下換好衣服。鄭萬木撈過他的右手環在自己頸上，讓他的左腳踝騰空，兩人慢慢走回小屋。

「課長，他怎麼啦？」陳啟智皺著眉，他只比張德春大一些，在張德春進這一隊之前，他是年紀最輕的水工班員，但也有三十好幾。

張德春跟他不熟，陳啟智很少跟他搭話，即使見了他，也總是板起臉，似乎對他很有意見，張德春便不去招惹對方。

「他腳扭傷了。」鄭萬木簡單地說，「啟智，你等一下幫著照顧一下。」

「嗯。」陳啟智又皺起眉，眉宇之間帶著一點不耐，「知道了，課長。」

張德春回到小屋後，鄭萬木簡單向大家說明他的情況，除了陳啟智之外，大家都對張德春深表同情，王樹一更說：「阿春就留在小屋休息吧，年輕人要好好養身體，不要急。」

「知道啦，阿樹哥。」張德春無精打采地應道。

他想，這一次出這麼大紕漏，不知道鄭萬木是不是對他很失望？

他悄悄抬眼看向不遠處的課長，鄭萬木正蹙眉看他，教訓道：「下一次你要提早說，情況不嚴重，你還可以原路折返。現在搞成這樣，你回去讓腳休養幾天，不然韌帶扭傷很難治好，懂嗎？」

「是。」張德春懨懨地垂下腦袋，沒敢多說。

陳啟智拿了晚飯過來，隨手擱在他手邊，「喏。」

「謝謝啟智哥。」張德春道謝後，便扒起飯吃。

他一開始吃東西，便感覺到身體更飢餓，他吃得快，三兩下便吃完一碗飯。

他抬起頭，陳啟智不見蹤影，他不好意思叫陳啟智，鄭萬木正巧過來，一看他的碗空了，便問：「還要嗎？」

「要。」張德春回得有點虛，他遞出空碗，見鄭萬木幫他添飯後，又盛了不少菜，他又感激又心虛地道謝：「謝謝你啊，課長。」

「小朋友還在長，多吃點沒什麼。」鄭萬木不在意，又囑咐道：「你明天留在小屋裡，不要亂跑，等我們回來再一起下山。」

「好。」張德春垂著頭聽訓。

鄭萬木見他受教，才露出一點笑容，「不要急，你以後有經驗，就不會再發生這種情況了。」

張德春聽出鄭萬木態度軟化，驚喜地抬頭，「下次不會了。」

鄭萬木「呵」了一聲，「小朋友。」

○

張德春第二天揮別水工班員，留在山屋裡。他沒有其他事好做，只能乾坐在屋外，欣賞風景。

慕谷慕魚風景秀麗，彎月峽谷極富盛名，峽谷蜿蜒，水流清澈，未封山之前，許多遊客慕名而來。

封山以後，他為工作入山，一心巡檢，未曾留心大好風景。如今，他卻以另一種方式休假，坐著欣賞慕谷慕魚的景致，或許也是因禍得福。

他坐在陰涼處吹風，回想昨日，檢討自己究竟如何大意才會踩空，心思卻忍不住轉到鄭萬木身上。

課長的話不多，張德春卻總喜歡往課長靠近。其他水工隊員經常將子女掛在嘴邊，有炫耀也有抱怨，鄭萬木卻很少提起自己的事，他的身上有一種過盡千帆的從容，讓張德春本能地仰望，又更想親近。

他發了一會呆，約莫中午，便見水工班員們返回小屋，大家在小屋稍事休息，便準備下山。

鄭萬木壓隊，張德春走在鄭萬木前頭。  
下階梯比較不費力，雖然張德春腳不方便，也找到適合移動的方式，沒有落後太多。大家回到銅門發電廠的時間僅比預期稍晚一些。

張德春鬆了口氣。

「阿春，你看。」鄭萬木叫他。

張德春順著鄭萬木的指示看去，紅色的銅門吊橋襯著周圍的青山，彷彿一條紅龍盤踞在山谷之中，壯闊已極。

他「哇」了一聲，想他走過這條路線幾次，卻從沒由這個角度見過銅門吊橋。

張德春回頭看向鄭萬木。男人揚起唇角，對著眼前的景致微微一笑，彷彿極其享受。

張德春盯著男人唇角的笑意，只覺得心頭發熱。他的課長熱愛著這片山林，熱愛他的工作。

鄭萬木似乎察覺到張德春的視線，他看向張德春，叮囑道：「這次輪到我們隊休假，你趁機回去休養，找醫生看看。」

「是，謝謝課長關心！」張德春答得起勁，知道鄭萬木惦記他的腳傷，心情更好。

○

晚間，男人跪在地上，極其卑微，「求您、求您再多寬限一點時間。」

叮。  
金屬碰撞聲輕響，打火機的殼身在黑暗之中微微反光。

嘁。  
打火機點起了火，一隻菸被咬進嘴裡，黑暗之中飄出幾縷白菸。

男人沒聽到回答，身體伏得更低，低到極致，額頭貼著地板，顫聲道：「求求您。」

沉沉的腳步聲來到他面前，蹲下。

男人屏住氣息，黑暗之中的目光刺得他頭皮發麻，極度恐懼。

忽然間，菸頭被摁熄在他的手背上，他吃疼地叫道：「唔！」

皮鞋鞋尖順勢踏上他的手背，左右輾磨，他疼得冒汗，卻不敢再叫。

一道聲音陰惻惻地從黑暗中冒出來，「我是叫你弄死他，不是讓他扭個腳傷就算了。」


	2. Chapter 2

「阿春，吃飯了。」張父的聲音由樓下傳來，張德春匆匆和網友交代自己要離線，便快步下樓。

「跑什麼？」張父端著青菜上桌，「腳不痛嗎？」

「沒事啦，爸。」張德春在餐桌前坐下，滷豬腳的濃郁香氣撲面而來，「好香啊。」

張父往他碗裡夾了一大塊豬腳，「這個膠質多，你多吃點，對筋骨比較好。」

「謝謝爸，你也吃。」張德春禮尚往來，夾了一塊豬腳往張父碗裡放，張父忽然用手掌擋住自己的碗，「這膽固醇太高了，我吃菜就好。」

「好吧。」張德春只得將豬腳再夾回來，低頭啃食。

他咬下一口，張父期待地問：「好吃嗎？」

張德春邊咀嚼邊說：「嗯，好像可以再甜一點，我記得以前媽做的就很甜。」

張父的神色瞬間暗下。

張德春頓時恨自己嘴快，他笨拙地轉移話題：「說到這個，最近學校怎麼樣？」

張父是一名國中教師，在附近的學校教國文。

「現在很忙，再來要放暑假，就會輕鬆一點。」張父邊說邊夾了一把青菜到張德春碗裡。

「喔。」張德春想了想，又問：「你暑假有想去哪玩嗎？」

「去花蓮住幾天？」張父笑道，「聽說那裡風景很美，順便去看你。」

「好啊。」張德春興致勃勃地說，「這樣我巡檢結束後，就可以跟你吃飯，不用等到下一次我輪休才能看到你。」

「你工作忙，不用管我，自己小心一點就好。」張父微微笑道，低頭吃飯。

晚餐後，張德春負責洗碗、洗衣服、倒垃圾。做完家事後，他經過父親的書房，張父沒關房門，張德春從門口往裡看，見父親扶著老花眼鏡，核對桌上的書籍，同時用電腦編寫上課的講義。

自從母親離家以後，父親比往日更沉默，他考上台電後，又經常不在家，整個屋子空蕩蕩的。

「咳。」張父輕咳一聲。

張德春轉身去廚房倒了一杯溫水，他敲了敲房門，將溫水放到父親桌上。

「阿春長大啦。」張父瞇起眼，慢慢地喝。

「爸。」張德春小心翼翼地問，「你在學校裡，有沒有看見不錯的女老師？」

張父嗆了一口，「你說什麼！」

「我是說，」張德春搔了搔腦袋，「你看，我也不在家，家裡只有你一個人，你要不要考慮交個朋友之類的？」

他想得很簡單，母親離家超過三年，音訊全無，生死不明，他擔心讓父親獨自一人住在家裡，既孤獨，又沒人照應。

他現在的工作，即使是鐵飯碗，卻風險性高，若父親有找到好對象，有朝一日他出意外，未來還有一個人可以照顧父親。

「咳、咳。」張父咳了幾聲，終於順過氣，不禁失笑道：「你不用擔心我。」

「可是——」張德春還想再勸，張父微微笑道：「你不要想太多。你媽啊，一定會回來的。」

「喔。」張德春不忍打破父親的幻想，「那你放假的話，也不要悶在家裡，記得找幾個朋友聯絡感情。」

「知道啦。」張父邊笑邊嘆，他拉開抽屜，拿出一個紅色的小布袋，「對了，這個行天宮的平安卡你拿去吧。」

張德春接過小布袋，見裡面放著一張金色的平安卡，他感激地問：「爸，你什麼時候去行天宮？」

張父隨口說：「就你之前去工作的那幾天，我們有去臺北校外教學，我順便去求的。」

張德春意外地問：「校外教學去行天宮？」

「嗯，就去附近的博物館。」張父揮了揮手，似乎不想他多問，「總之你要帶好，這特地求的，祝你工作平平安安。」

「好。」張德春識趣地收起平安卡，「那我先回房間。」

張德春走出書房，轉身上樓，回到自己房間。他從小布袋裡取出平安卡，收到錢包裡。

桌上的電腦螢幕已經暗下，張德春懶懶地癱在床上發呆。  
不知道現在課長在做什麼？

他闔上眼睛，鄭萬木裸著身體站在水中的模樣清楚浮現，水珠從男人健碩的胸肌滑過乳頭，淌下腰腹，垂在體毛之間的性器又粗又長，還滴著水。

如果勃起的話，應該很可觀吧。  
真想趴下去舔。

張德春想得口乾舌燥，他伸進四角褲裡，抓握著自己半勃的性器開始套弄。

他還沒跟父親坦承，只有身體健壯的男人才能讓他硬，尤其是像課長這種每一處肌肉都結實的男人，在太陽下工作時，薄薄的棉質上衣會黏在男人的皮膚上，汗水淋漓，又濕又熱，渾身男子氣概。

手心裡的性器更燙了。

張德春的呼吸急促，他閉著眼睛，想像自己跪在溪流之間，用嘴含住課長粗長的性器，反覆舔吻性器頂端，單手握著柱身下方，另一手握住自己的慾望，同時套弄起來。

「啊、哈。」他喘著氣，聽見課長興奮的低喘，一手抓著他的頭髮，將他的臉往自己胯部壓，陌生的性器強硬地擠入他的嘴裡，抵到他的咽喉，他一邊嗆咳，一邊加快雙手套弄的速度。

嘴裡的性器愈發膨脹，柱身的血管相繼浮出，搏動的速度愈來愈快，忽然間，柱體在他嘴裡噴發而出，他一口氣將男人的精液全吞下去。

然後，課長扯著他站起來，從身後擁抱他，寬厚的手掌握著他挺立的性器反覆套弄，同時將粗長的性器擠進他的大腿之間摩擦。

他夾緊雙腿，主動挺起腰，感覺課長帶繭的指掌摩弄自己的性器頂端，他興奮地顫抖，雙手包覆住課長的手背，用力摩擦自己的柱身，課長用另一手撫弄他的乳頭，他大聲呻吟，更快速摩弄課長的性器，黝黑的性器忽然一抖，噴出精液，順著他的大腿內側滑進水流。

「唔。」他悶哼一聲，四角褲頓時濕透，他抽出手，隨手抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭手心，房裡全是放縱的腥躁味。

他心虛地從床上爬起來，隨手打開窗戶，微涼的夜風吹進房間，稀釋他可恥的幻想。

一陣音樂聲響起，擱在床頭的手機發出震動，來電顯示「鄭課長」。

張德春嚇了一跳，更加心虛，他衝進浴室匆匆起手，又衝出來，在鈴聲結束的前一秒接電話。

「喂，課長。」他的心跳快速，微微喘息。

「你在運動？」鄭萬木意外地問。

「沒有啦，課長什麼事？」張德春連忙轉移話題。

鄭萬木也沒多問，「我來問你的腳傷怎麼樣？可以出隊嗎？」

張德春連忙保證：「我已經沒事了，我會準時集合。」

「嗯，我們這次要走清水機組，路更難走，你的腳如果還沒好，不要逞強。」鄭萬木仔細叮囑，話裡全是暖意。

張德春精神一振，「啊，是清水機組，我一定會跟隊的，課長放心！」

清水機組是木瓜溪流中最艱難的巡檢路線，同樣是四千多階梯，卻號稱天梯，難進難出，傳說要走這條路線的水工隊員都要事先簽下生死狀。

謠言或許誇大，但對他而言，能走清水機組是一項里程碑，他不願錯過機會。

「那你早點休息吧。」鄭萬木又叮囑幾聲，便收線。

○

男人伏在地上，趴在頭頂處的手背包著紗布，他顫聲道：「這次、這次一定沒問題。」

一縷白煙竄出，丁點火星在黑暗中明明滅滅。

「記住了，這是你最後一次機會。」

○

沉重的喘息聲此起彼落，張德春垂著頭，跟上學長們的腳步，一階一階往上踏。這次他特別謹慎，就怕自己再度成為負累。

「好，這邊停。」鄭萬木指示道，「等一下十四墩有個小爬坡，比較陡，大家先把安全帶掛好。」他拿出安全帶，向前傳遞給前方的水工班員，水工班員們紛紛在腰間綁起安全帶，順著山勢緩慢爬行，爬到壓力鋼管旁。

「課長，阿春第一次來這裡，不然先讓他在旁邊看？」王樹一建議道，「這一墩比較危險，下一墩再給他做。」

鄭萬木想了想，「好吧，阿春，你在旁邊看一下他們怎麼做的。」他將手上的安全帶放回保管處。

張德春原本躍躍欲試，卻不能下場，頓時有些喪氣，他照鄭萬木的指示在一旁觀摩，時不時提出問題，讓在不遠處監工的鄭萬木搭理他。

「阿春，我手上這個不太好用，你幫我去箱子裡面看看有沒有別的。」李慶泰舉了舉手上的工具。

「好，泰哥等等。」張德春轉身走到放工具的紙箱裡，翻到李慶泰要的工具後，他回頭大叫：「泰哥，有了！我拿過去！」

他拿著工具走回階梯邊，李慶泰慢慢爬過來，「幫我放在那邊就好，我過去拿。」

「這邊嗎？」張德春往前踏兩步，忽然腳下一鬆，整個人順著陡峭的山勢滑落。

「阿春！」監工的鄭萬木率先撲過去，伸手抓住張德春的手臂，另一手抓握階梯尾端的欄杆，張德春下墜的力道大，鄭萬木被他拖著往下滑，鏽蝕的鐵欄杆底座不穩，跟著滑動。

兩個人掛在陡峭的山坡上，危險至極。

「課長！阿春！」李慶泰爬行著朝兩人靠近，他朝張德春伸出手，鐵欄杆忽地發出刺耳的傾軋聲，欄杆頂端的接縫處嚴重鏽蝕，應聲斷裂，僅剩一端接縫處，欄杆順勢向外倒，鄭萬木的抓握處外滑，欄杆被兩人的重量拉得彎曲，兩人頓時下降一大截。

李慶泰又扯著安全帶向下走，他再度朝張德春伸出手，叫道：「阿春，你先抓住我的手。」

張德春奮力向前方一撲，他目測的距離不對，沒抓住李慶泰的手掌，情急之下，張德春在空中回身，鄭萬木反應極快地張開大腿，讓張德春抓住自己的腳踝。

張德春這一抓，重量加劇，欄杆的接縫處猛然斷裂，兩個人再度下墜，滑下山坡。

「課長！阿春！」水工班員的叫喚在山谷之間迴盪，向下沉澱，逐漸被谷底吞噬。

○

恢復意識的那刻，刺激性的疼痛讓他瞇起眼，緩了一陣，才逐漸習慣折磨人的疼，鄭萬木低下頭，他的右手臂不自然地腫大，一根粗壯的樹枝綁在右臂上，與手臂平行。

「課長，你醒了。」張德春精神抖擻地朝他走來，他灰頭土臉，全身都是泥沙與草屑。

「這你弄的？你沒受傷吧？」鄭萬木試圖坐起身，一動便牽扯到右臂的肌肉，他疼的眉眼一抽，張德春機靈地上前，撐住鄭萬木左側，扶他起身。

張德春笑得一臉得意，「我覺得我跟課長很有緣，上次我扭傷，也是課長幫我。現在你手臂骨折，一切就交給我吧！」

鄭萬木失笑，「小朋友，哪是什麼有緣？這工作就是這樣，到處都是危險。」

張德春自顧自地說：「課長，我剛剛看過了，這附近樹林多，很難找方向。」

「沒關係，阿樹他們有經驗，一定已經叫搜救隊支援。我們不要亂跑，等他們來。」鄭萬木環顧四周，「我們應該沒偏移路線太遠，你找個高一點的地方，看壓力鋼管在哪裡。」

清水機組的壓力鋼管又粗又長，如一條黑色巨蟒，俯臥在山林之中，遠遠看去，很容易辨識。

張德春就近找了棵樹，三兩下爬上樹幹，向遠方眺望。

「課長，你說得沒錯，壓力鋼管在我們右前方。」他坐在樹幹上，聲音朗朗。

「好，我們過去。搜救隊一定會順著壓力鋼管下來尋找，很快就可以找到我們。」鄭萬木鬆了口氣。

張德春一溜煙爬下樹，他拎起暫放在鄭萬木腳邊的兩個背包，跟著鄭萬木往右前方前進。

他們走了一陣，終於看到粗黑的壓力鋼管。鄭萬木在視野所及的範圍尋了一塊空地，張德春拿著樹枝敲打草地，確認沒有蛇類出沒，兩人便坐下來休息。

「課長，你要喝水嗎？我幫你。」張德春殷勤地幫鄭萬木從背包拿出水瓶，打開瓶蓋，遞給鄭萬木。

「謝謝。」鄭萬木用左手接過水瓶，仰頭喝了一大口，張德春自動自發地將水瓶接過，蓋上瓶蓋，裝回背包裡。

「我是手斷了，又不是殘廢。」鄭萬木無奈地笑道。

張德春正色道：「課長是為了救我，手才骨折的，我會負責。」

鄭萬木「呵」了一聲，「我是課長，你就是我的責任。」

這句話不過是出自對工作的責任心，但聽起來卻頗為熨貼，張德春更想親近鄭萬木，他想了想，選了一個看似安全，實質打探的問題。「課長，你小孩多大了？」

鄭萬木瞥他一眼，「我沒結婚。」

張德春笑道：「那你自己住？」

「我有室友。」鄭萬木簡短地回答。

張德春頓了一下，以鄭萬木的年紀，不住家裡，沒有結婚，又在外頭和別人同居，那人多半是他的伴侶。

張德春雖然早知道自己不可能有機會，但沮喪還是淹沒了他，他訕訕地「喔」了一聲，沉默下來。

少了張德春起頭，話題中斷，氣氛有些尷尬。

鄭萬木深吸了口氣，沒有張德春的搭話，他的注意力被迫集中在斷裂的手臂，一直被刻意忽視的疼痛感再度席捲，鄭萬木皺起眉，決定隨意找話題轉移注意力。

「你家住哪？」

張德春意外地看他一眼，「臺中，我跟我爸一起住。」

鄭萬木又問：「那你媽呢？」

「以前她跟我們住在一起。三年多前，有一天，我回家的時候，她好像心情不太好，沒有出來跟我們吃飯，自己窩在房間裡。隔天早上，我爸跟我說，我媽趁半夜離家出走了。」張德春滔滔不絕，將細節一股腦倒出來分享。

「為什麼？」鄭萬木吃驚地問。

張德春聳聳肩，「我不知道，我爸說，我媽有事出門，時候到了就會回來。」

「嗯。」鄭萬木不好評論別人的家務事，不再追問。

張德春順勢問道：「那課長呢？室友是什麼人？怎麼認識的？」

「他是學校的助理教授，我晨跑的時候認識的。覺得聊得來，後來一起住。」鄭萬木沒有說得太詳細。

張德春不死心地問：「課長，我也會晨跑，你都跑哪條路線？」

「呵，家裡附近的公園。」鄭萬木失笑，「你放假就回家，跑去我那幹嘛？」

「我是外地人，對這附近不熟，有什麼好吃好玩的，課長介紹一下。」

張德春眼巴巴地望他，鄭萬木半是無奈，半是好笑，「我放假都在家裡種花，不知道外面有什麼好玩的，你問錯人了。」

張德春找到機會，「什麼花？我可以去看嗎？」

「各種花都有。你要來看？」鄭萬木有點意外，「不會很無聊嗎？」

「不會。課長的花一定養得又大又漂亮！」張德春興致勃勃，「我想去看，可以嗎？」

鄭萬木想了一下，「嗯。你想看就來吧。」

「太好了！」張德春興奮地歡呼，鄭萬木不懂他的興奮，也由他去。

「對了，課長。」張德春這才想到，「平常我們出隊，要在外面過夜的時候，有人照顧課長的花嗎？」

「我室友會幫我澆水。」鄭萬木停了一下，輕輕嘆道：「希望他不要忘記澆水。」

他的神情出現某種深遠的意味，好像被遠方的誰吸引了，張德春讀不懂，卻敏銳地感覺到課長的情緒變得低落。他想了半晌，叫道：「課長。」

「嗯。」鄭萬木拉回注意力，輕輕應了一聲。

張德春面色凝重，神情嚴肅，「是我的話，是你的花，我一定不會忘記。」


End file.
